Par amour du violon
by Lynariae
Summary: Henry & MiRan filent le parfait amour jusqu'à ce fameux concerto.


_OS que j'avais écrit pour un concours où nous devions nous mettre en scène avec un membre des Super Junior. Que tout commence bien et finissent à drame._

* * *

_**Arrêtez vos consolations, se serait comme raconter une histoire à une sourde. Etre présent physiquement ne signifie pas que vous êtes en vie. Il est mort et nous sommes les seuls à blâmer.**_

La lumière était filtrée par les volets depuis un bon moment déjà quand je me suis réveillé. J'ai ouvert doucement mes yeux pour qu'ils s'habituent à la douce lumière qui baignée la chambre et j'ai aperçut le visage souriant de Henry à côté de moi. Son sourire s'est agrandit quand il a vu que j'étais éveillé et il m'a déposé un tendre baiser sur le front. Je lui ai rendu son sourire et il a doucement resserré notre étreinte. Nous sommes restés comme ça un long moment avant que je ne lui demande si aujourd'hui il avait une quelconque répétition, ce à quoi il m'a répondu qu'il avait un concerto le soir même mais qu'il connaissait la partition sur le bout des doigts. Il a ajouté qu'il préférait passer sa journée avec moi de toute façon. Je me souviens lui avoir dit : « Henry, ne dit pas ça. Tu sais bien que le violon est tout pour toi. » Il m'a alors répondu « Je le sais MiRan mais aujourd'hui, je veux simplement passer ma journée avec toi. C'est bien ce que tu veux pourtant que je laisse mon violon pour m'occuper un peu plus de toi, n'est ce pas ? » Je n'ai put qu'acquiescer car c'était la vérité. J'ai souvent voulut qu'il laisse un peu plus son violon et que nous soyons ensemble plus souvent. Aujourd'hui, je regrette tellement cette attitude égoïste. Je me souviens qu'il m'a alors souris puis s'est levé après m'avoir ébouriffé les cheveux. J'ai alors pestais contre lui en remettant mes cheveux en places pendant qu'il est parti à la cuisine en rigolant. Je me suis levé quelques secondes plus tard et l'ai rejoins. Je l'ai alors vu préparer le petit-déjeuner pour nous deux. Je suis entré dans la pièce et, après lui avoir fait un bisou sur la joue, je l'ai aidé à finir de préparer le repas. J'aimais particulièrement ces moments là, où nous étions que tout les deux et qu'il était simplement Henry. Juste mon Henry et pas Henry Lau, le jeune prodigue du violon connu de tout le pays. Une fois que le repas fut prêt, nous l'avons mangé lentement devant la télé en regardant une émission qui parlé des débuts d'un groupe de rookie dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom. Après ça, nous nous sommes préparés –habillés et coiffés-. Je vous épargne les détails car rien d'important pour vous ne s'est produit.

C'est au environ de dix heures trente que nous sommes sortis de notre appartement. Nous avons dut prendre les escaliers car l'ascenseur de notre immeuble est en panne depuis presque deux semaines maintenant. Une fois hors de l'immeuble, nous avons commencés à marcher en direction de la rivière Han où nous aimions tant nous promener. Je me souviens clairement que ce matin-ci, une femme et son petit garçon nous ont croisés. Le petit garçon devait avoir dans les six ans et il était tellement adorable avec ses petites joues rondes et ses yeux pétillants que, quand il s'est approché de Henry et qu'il lui a demandé un autographe, ce dernier n'a pas eu le cœur de refuser. Une fois l'autographe signé, le petit garçon a fait un bisou sur la joue à mon petit ami et est parti en courant rejoindre sa mère qui était à quelques mètres de là. Un peu plus loin se trouvait un parc dans lequel nous venions de nous engager quand une fine pluie a commencé à tomber. Nous étions en Février et il n'était pas rare qu'une averse pointe son nez de temps en temps, remplaçant le soleil. J'ai toujours aimé la pluie mais aujourd'hui, elle a un goût amer et douloureux. Nous nous sommes regardés puis nous avons couru en rigolant jusqu'à un petit restaurant pas très loin où nous avons mangé, attendant que la pluie cesse enfin.

Le souvenir de cette après-midi reste gravé en moi encore aujourd'hui. Le repas s'est déroulé à la perfection et chaleureusement puis nous sommes allés dans le grand centre commercial voisin. Là-bas, il m'a amené à la bijouterie où il m'a offert un magnifique collier en argent orné d'un pendentif en forme de violon derrière lequel il avait fait graver une rose. Il s'est toujours souvenue que la rose était ma fleur préférée. Je suis resté ému de cette merveille et mon violoniste ma l'a accroché autour du cou alors que quelques larmes perlaient au coin de mes yeux. Il les a essuyés tendrement avant de m'embrasser tout aussi tendrement. Je l'ai gratifié d'un immense sourire et nous avons fait les magasins tranquillement pendant environ deux heures puis nous sommes rentrés main dans la main chez nous. Il ressemblait à un ange avec sa petite bouille d'enfant et son sourire éclatant. Bien qu'il soit plus âgé que moi, je mettais promis de toujours de le protéger mais, les promesses ne sont-elles pas faîtes pour être brisées ?..

Une fois à l'appartement, il a commencé à rassembler toutes ses affaires pour son concerto du soir et il s'est installé sur le canapé. Je me suis empressée de le rejoindre et je me suis blotti dans ses bras. Nous sommes restés comme ça presque deux heures puis son téléphone s'est fait entendre dans l'appartement silencieux. Après avoir soupiré, je me suis levée et il a put attraper son portable sur la table basse. Il a décroché et j'ai entendu la moitié de la conversation : « - Allo ? - … - Zhoumi ! Comment vas-tu ? - … - Oui, moi ça va. Tu voulais ? - … - Ok, on viendra vers dix-huit heures. - … - Oui, elle vient. - … - A tout à l'heure. » Il a raccroché et m'a expliqué que c'était Zhoumi pour savoir à quelle heure on allait à la salle de concert. C'est son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils ont neuf ans environ et ils s'entendent très bien. Je me suis à nouveau installé dans les bras de Henry et il a commencé à caresser mes cheveux tendrement.

Il était dix-sept heures quand Henry est allé enfiler son costume et que je me suis habillée convenablement pour son concerto. Nous sommes ensuite allés jusqu'à la salle en taxi et nous avons retrouvé son meilleur ami dans la loge. Quand Henry est entré dedans, un grand sourire est apparut sur le visage de Zhoumi mais à ma vue, son sourire a disparut. Ce que j'ai put apprendre depuis que je suis avec Henry c'est que son meilleur ami ne m'aime pas et il me l'a déjà fait comprendre plus ou moins explicitement à maintes reprises. Après quelques accolades et un moment à discuter, Henry a sorti son violon et a vérifié qu'il était bien accordé en jouant quelques notes. Il l'a ensuite rangé à nouveau dans sa sacoche et a regardé l'heure. Je l'ai instinctivement regardé aussi et il était vingt-et-une heures passées : le concerto allait bientôt commencer. Zhoumi et moi sommes alors allés rejoindre nos places dans la salle déjà bondée. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la lumière au dessus du public s'était éteinte et Henry a fait son apparition sur scène dans son magnifique costume noir.

Dans ses moments là, on dirait une tout autre personne. Il a le regard concentré sur ce qu'il fait et un air mélancolique peint sur le visage. Son attitude charme le public et chaque geste ensorcèle tout le monde. Le violon est un instrument qui inspire souvent une salle pleine de personnes âgées pourtant, les salles des concerts de Henry étaient remplies de personnes de tout âge. Je me rappelle d'une fois où j'avais été surprise de voir quatre jeunes hommes du lycée qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de mon travail. Cette vue m'avait réjouie : Henry arrivait à charmer toute sorte de personnes. Il fait passer tellement d'émotions avec son instrument et des personnes sont déjà sorties en larmes d'un de ses concertos.

Quand le spectacle s'est terminé et que Henry s'est incliné, un tonnerre d'applaudissements a résonné dans la salle remplie et j'ai vu Henry sourire. Pas un simple sourire, mais celui qu'il fait quand il est très heureux et qu'il est à la limite de pleurer. Je me suis attendris à cette vue et un sourire est né sur mon visage. Un petit garçon du public est monté sur scène et a remis au violoniste un bouquet avec une demi-douzaine de roses rouges. Henry lui a fait un bisou sur la joue puis le petit garçon a rejoint ses parents. Après plusieurs saluts, mon jeune prodigue est retourné dans sa loge. Je me suis tourné vers la place de Zhoumi et l'ai découverte vide : il était déjà partie rejoindre Henry. Après avoir soupiré tristement, je me suis levée et me suis dirigée vers les loges. En arrivant à côté de celle de mon petit ami j'ai surpris une conversation que j'aurais préféré ne jamais entendre. Henry et son meilleur ami se disputait et je pus percevoir mon nom à plusieurs reprises. Je ne me souviens pas exactement ce qu'ils se disaient mais Zhoumi demandé à son meilleur ami de me quitter car il craignait que je ne lui fasse arrêter le violon définitivement alors qu'il possédait un véritable don. Henry lui avait alors répondu qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas me quitter. Je suis alors rentré dans la pièce et devant leurs airs surpris je leur ai dit : « Zhoumi, je ne demanderai jamais une tel chose à Henry car je sais que le violon est toute sa vie. C'est également grâce à son talent que nous nous sommes rencontré et je ne pourrais pas lui demander d'arrêter. » J'allais commencer une nouvelle phrase quand tout s'est accéléré devant mes yeux. Zhoumi m'a crié de me taire et a prit le vase contenant les roses que Henry avait reçut plus tôt. Il l'a levé au dessus de sa tête et l'a abaissé pour me frapper. J'ai fermé les yeux instinctivement mais n'ai reçut aucun coup. J'ai alors ouvert les yeux lentement et j'ai vu mon petit ami allongé par terre inconscient et du sang coulé de sa tête. Je me suis jeté à genoux à côté de lui et j'ai crié à son meilleur ami d'appeler une ambulance. Bien qu'il n'a d'abord pas réagit car il était trop surprit de ce qu'il venait de faire, il a finalement lâché le vase et a appelé une ambulance. J'ai commencé à pleurer et à chuchoter le nom de Henry à son oreille, le suppliant de se réveiller. Les ambulanciers sont alors arrivés et ont amené mon violoniste à l'hôpital.

Je ne me souviens ensuite plus de rien jusqu'à ce que je prenne conscience que j'étais dans le hall de l'hôpital à attendre des nouvelles de mon petit ami. Son meilleur ami était assis pas très loin de moi et pleurait. Quand un médecin s'est approché de moi, Zhoumi nous à rejoins en expliquant qu'il était un ami de Henry. Les mots du directeur me firent un tel choc que je me souviens de chacun d'eux. Il nous a dit : « Monsieur Lau a reçut un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne. Ces jours ne sont pas en danger mais une fonction de son cerveau a été atteinte et il ne pourra plus jamais jouer de violon. Je suis désolé. » Après un de ses regards compatissant de médecin, il est reparti. Je suis resté stoïque quelques secondes avant de voir que Zhoumi était tombé à terre et qu'il murmurait sans cesse qu'il avait privé son meilleur ami de la chose qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Une infirmière est ensuite venue nous chercher pour nous mener à la chambre de Henry. Quand nous sommes entrés dans celle-ci, nous l'avons vu fixant le mur comme si celui-ci allait ployer sous la force de son regard. J'ai également aperçut des larmes rouler sur ses joues un médecin avait du lui expliquer qu'il ne rejouerait plus. Il a tourné son regard vers nous quand il a senti notre présence et nous pouvions clairement y déceler une douleur sans limites. Zhoumi est alors parti en courant je ne sais où et peux m'importer, il avait détruit la vie de Henry.

Je me suis avancée vers mon petit ami et me suis assise sur son lit puis lui ai prit la main. Il m'a regardé tristement et m'a dit avec un sourire amer que maintenant, le violon ne se mettrait plus entre nous. J'ai baissé la tête et ai commencé à pleurer à mon tour. Je me sentais responsable de son état et il me le rappelait douloureusement. Soudain un vacarme me fit relever la tête et je vis dix médecins qui couraient vers la sortie. Je suis sorti de la chambre pour aller demander à une infirmière ce qu'il se passait quand je vis une chose qui me glaça le sang. Un brancard était passé à côté de moi où se trouvait le corps de Zhoumi. Un des médecins dit alors qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de réserver un bloc car le jeune homme était décéder au moment de l'impact avec le sol. Tout se mit en place dans ma tête et un cri s'échappa de ma bouche. Henry avait également comprit ce qu'il se passait car ses larmes redoublèrent. Il me dit alors : « MiRan... Dans la même soirée j'ai perdu mon talent et mon meilleur ami, promet moi de ne jamais m'abandonner. » Malgré ses paroles je savais qu'il me tiendrait toujours pour responsable de cette mort. Une infirmière est venue et a tendu une feuille légèrement taché de sang à Henry en disant qu'elle lui était adressée. Il l'a prit et à commencé à la lire. A la fin de sa lecture, il me l'a tendue et m'a intimé de la lire.

« Henry… Pardonne-moi. Ce coup ne t'étais pas destiné je te le jure. Je voulais empêcher MiRan de faire n'importe quoi te faisant arrêter le violon mais je l'ai fait moi-même. Je ne peux pas rester en vie en sachant ce que j'ai fait. Je te pris de me pardonner et si tu n'y arrive jamais je comprendrais. De là-haut, je veillerais sur toi.

MiRan, je ne t'ai jamais aimé mais je n'ai jamais eu de raison précise. En réalité j'étais jaloux que mon meilleur ami t'accorde autant d'importance mais aujourd'hui je voudrais que tu me promettes de toujours rester avec lui et ce, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Mes larmes qui avaient stoppé recoulèrent de plus belle et j'ai demandé pardon encore et encore à Henry. Aujourd'hui, je sais que je suis responsable de ces deux pertes si importante à ses yeux. Je ne pourrais jamais me racheter mais je resterais pour toujours à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive comme me l'avait demandé Zhoumi mais également comme je l'ai toujours voulut.

Henry a put sortir de l'hôpital une semaine plus tard et nous avons assisté à l'enterrement de Zhoumi. Mon ancien violoniste a alors quelques mots à l'assemblée sur son meilleur ami et des larmes de douleur se sont échappé de ses yeux.»

Je repose le stylo a côté des feuilles noircies par mes mots après les avoir signé et daté puis me lève. Le policier me remercie pour ma déposition et me dit qu'ainsi l'affaire concernant le suicide de Zhoumi est close. Elle était déjà close avant même de commencer ai-je envie de lui dire mais se serait des paroles inutiles. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil au tas de feuilles et sors de cette pièce me confrontant de nouveau au présent.

* * *

_J'étais à un point de la première place mais celle qui a eu cette place à rajouté encore plus de drame. Dommage._


End file.
